


Never. Again.

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hangover, The Author Regrets Nothing, drabble prompt, silliness and fluff, zero redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gleefully tells Rose what she got up to on Keisha's hen night while she nurses a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt - never again.
> 
> I own a lot of things. Doctor Who isn't one of them.  
> If you're reading this, bless you. You're a gem.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com
> 
> (And special thanks to this prompt for pulling me out of a strict Civil-War-only headspace!)

Rose stumbled into the galley with wild hair and bleary eyes.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She shot the Jack a nasty look through bloodshot eyes and he chuckled. "Not feeling so pert, eh?"

Rose glared at him harder, then went to the fridge. "There's a single can of ginger ale in there! Just for you, Rosie. I think the TARDIS must have known you would need it."

Rose grunted unintelligibly, grabbed the ginger ale and sat down across from a smiling Jack. "What happened?" she croaked.

"The best hen night I've ever been party to happened. It was _glorious_ , Rose. Thank you for taking me along."

She raised her head enough to stare at him. "How the hell are you so chipper? Did you let me get drunk all by myself?"

"Oh no," he said jovially. "I got pissed, too. Couldn't drag us home for a while there. The Doctor came to get us."

"The _Doctor_ saw me like this?"

"Oh honey," Jack grinned before he took a sip of his tea. "You were delightful already, but when he showed up it got _really_ interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Well..."

"What did I do in front of the Doctor, Jack?" Rose demanded. 

"Nothing terrible," he promised. "I think the old Time Lord may just have been a bit surprised to find his companion on top of a table dancing to 'Footloose'." Rose groaned. "You hopped down when you saw him, though. Saying you 'hopped' is generous, but the effect was the same and he caught you. Even through his shock when you announced to the entire bar, and I quote, ' _I'm gonna be shaggin' that bloke there in the leather against every available surface until we're both walkin' funny_ '."

There was a thud as Rose's forehead hit the table and she whimpered pitifully. Jack barely bit back the laugh that bubbled up. "Don't worry, Rosie. The Doctor took charge and helped you out of there, right as you were giving everyone nicknames."

"Nicknames?" Rose jerked her head up to look at Jack.

"Sure! Shireen got 'Bouncy', which was quite apt, considering her lack of underclothes and exuberant dancing. You called me 'BooBear'. I hope it sticks. The Doctor called me that on the way home, maybe it will. But I think he was probably being sarcsastic."

"Jack," she said with a note of pleading. "Tell me I didn't give the Doctor a..."

"You did," came a deep, amused voice from the entrance to the galley. "I'm Studly McMuffin now, it seems."

Rose closed her eyes in mortification and mouthed ' _oh my God_ ' without looking around.

"So all in all, a fun night!" Jack crowed.

Rose lowered her forehead to the table and groaned. "Never. Again."


End file.
